Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Halloween 2016 General Event Credits Organizers: Scroll Badges: Event Icon: Event Banner: Munin Event Divider/Border Image: Contagion Home Screen Art: Munin Halloween Release Banner: Tricks and Treats Every five to fifteen minutes, a special trick or treat will appear on the next page. When clicked, a little pumpkin bucket will appear at the top of your scroll (if you didn't have one already from previous year's events), and you can click on it to see the tricks and treats you have collected. See here for more information. If the pumpkin bucket was obtained in one of the previous Trick or Treat events, the new tricks and treats are placed in there together with the ones from previous years, separated by a spooky border with the newly caught sprites beneath it. If members couldn't participate in the event from previous years, they have the chance to get a pumpkin bucket badge by joining the new Trick or Treat event in 2016. Hovering your cursor over the badge gives a message saying "2010 Trick-or-Treat"; this is the standard message for everyone's badge regardless of the year obtained, as the site recycles 2010's pumpkin badge for each new year's event. This year there were 51 tricks and treats to be collected in total. As of October 28, the following new treats got added to the site, bringing the total to 54: As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT 2016 dtoh.gif ToT 2016 WHPI.gif ToT 2016 rAKN.gif ToT 2016 pSuN.gif ToT 2016 ka3w.png ToT 2016 vltp.gif ToT 2016 bone.png ToT 2016 ghost.png ToT 2016 ruby.gif ToT 2016 sapph.gif ToT 2016 potion.png ToT 2016 nNcZ.gif ToT 2016 F13i.gif ToT 2016 otBd.gif ToT 2016 a1l9.png ToT 2016 8ZOw.gif ToT 2016 MPb2.png ToT 2016 cZ19.gif ToT 2016 vWvx.png ToT 2016 hqDM.gif ToT 2016 m3V9.png ToT 2016 HRbE.png ToT 2016 qH1i.gif ToT 2016 qJAI.png ToT 2016 Rwgv.gif ToT 2016 4QaP.gif ToT 2016 h06M.png ToT 2016 EB5p.png ToT 2016 KmCg.gif ToT 2016 ZPnV.gif ToT 2016 TAAY.png ToT 2016 jwZU.png ToT 2016 YO6f.png ToT 2016 i958.gif ToT 2016 hzA5.png ToT 2016 GVMS.png ToT 2016 RqWX.png ToT 2016 P0Cp.gif ToT 2016 uxD4.png Tot 2016 844I.png Tot 2016 hTif.png ToT 2016 R8Qr.gif ToT 2016 dmnP.gif ToT 2016 w5W9.gif ToT 2016 2TdX.gif ToT 2016 ZLY1.gif ToT 2016 MeCm.gif ToT 2016 Nhzg.gif ToT 2016 mgh6.gif ToT 2016 ujA4.gif ToT 2016 sPoy.gif ToT 2016 7mwL.gif ToT 2016 xjTK.png ToT 2016 3rX9.png Artist Credits for Tricks and Treats Contagion Halloween Contagion Event Dragons are coming down with a strange malady that makes them seem like zombies. If your dragon is infected, there will be a sprite change on your scroll, and the following message will appear on their page: This dragon is infected! Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen. See the event page for more information. Eggs can be infected as well so long as at least one of the breeding parents is carrying the contagion. Sick egg Halloween 2016.png|An infected egg sprite Sick hatchi Halloween 2016.png|An infected hatchling sprite Sick adult Halloween 2016.png|An infected adult sprite This mini-game works in a similar fashion to the popular Minesweeper game. For instructions on how to play, see the official descriptions below or visit this fan-made guide for more details. The meter on the home screen shows which side has been gaining the most support. Show/Hide Official Descriptions Gallery Halloween 2016 home screen.png|Event home screen Halloween 2016 plain board.png|Plain game board Halloween 2016 win board.png|Example of a game win Halloween 2016 loss board.png|Example of a game loss Trivia *It is possible to click on a random tile and auto-win the game.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=176537&view=findpost&p=9319113 *Originally, the event banner said that two-headed dragons would also be receiving sub-type specific Undead Dragon sprites.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=176538&view=findpost&p=9319545 *There is a bug on the site currently changing adult Spitfire Dragons on user's scrolls into Thalassa Xenowyrm eggs with a 4th stage crack when they become infected with the contagion.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=176537&view=findpost&p=9320780 *The dragon featured in the game's home screen is a young Red Dragon that has been infected and weakened for a few days.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=176537&view=findpost&p=9324227 New Halloween Dragon 2016 Fact: * TJ09 has secured 3 eggs with the codes "witch", "PERIL" and "TRMNT". Rumour: * This dragon may have adult dimorphism. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former Halloween eggs. The breeding period will start on October 25th and last for a week to November 1st. *Abandoned Page on DC References Recent Releases *September 2016 Release **Diamondwing Dragons **Monarch Dragons Category:Browse